


Lilac

by bluerendezvous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerendezvous/pseuds/bluerendezvous
Summary: “And you’re always going to be that ‘embarrassing’ and ‘overbearing’ Mama.”“Correction, I’ll always be your embarrassing and overbearing Mama.”
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Lilac

It's nearly sundown … now would be a good time to start heading to the dorms, wouldn't it?

Kanata was napping for a bit in one of the offices, not realising how late it had gotten until he'd glanced out the window and saw the sun beginning to set. Who else is still around? 

It's so quiet, how lonely…

Quiet is good, but with the other members of Ryuseitai and with other friends around, this place is usually much livelier, so it doesn't feel quite right.

Actually, if it's this quiet, Chiaki definitely must have gone back to his room … what a shame. He didn't even get to hug him goodbye, even if he would see him again shortly anyway, how sad. 

Thinking about it … he’s kind of hungry, now that he’s properly awake. There’s lots of places to eat around, too. Maybe stopping for a bite to eat before heading to his dorm would be a good idea, he’ll definitely not want to go out again once he’s settled in.

Kanata reaches for his hoodie he left hanging off a chair on his way in earlier and exits, thinking about all the options for what he could get. There’s a lot of places he can pass, and it’s not like he would mind going a bit out of the way when it’s still not too late … the longer he thinks about it the hungrier he gets.

It’s warm outside, comfortably warm and he wonders if he really needed his hoodie today. The feel of the fresh air is nice and a cool breeze hits his face. Oh, maybe he did need the hoodie. He forgot it was a little windy, but still a good day to take a walk.

Looking forward, he apparently wasn’t the only one choosing to leave now. He can make out the back of another figure walking at a slow pace in the distance…

Oh, it’s him, isn’t it?

No surprise he’d still be here around this time. On a day like this, he probably chose to take a leisure walk to enjoy the weather too, didn’t he? Does he notice him? He doesn’t seem to...

Hmmm, now would be a rare opportunity to play a little joke, wouldn’t it? 

Quietly, Kanata walks towards the other, fighting back a little chuckle that’s rising in his throat.

Closer, closer…

Kanata raises his arms to grab him and yell _“boo!”_ when the other turns and their eyes meet.

“Kanata-san??"

…

They stand there in silence, staring for a moment.

“... ugh, the Rogue ‘noticed’ me, after all …” Kanata whines aloud, watching Mama laugh in response to the disappointed look on his face.

“I noticed you? What, were you trying to sneak up and scare me like you did back when we were getting ready for Halloween? Awww, how cuuuute! We’ve grown up, but Kanata-san is still such a cute kid, huh?” 

He looks especially pleased as he says this. They don’t play together like they used to, so maybe this was a little treat for him. Sentimental as always, that one.

Maybe it’s cute that something like that would make him happy. Kanata lets a little smile make its way to his face as he puts his arms down slowly.

“I am a ‘cute kid’, you say …? But haven’t we both ‘grown up’, Mama?”

Mama folds his arms and hums for a moment, looking at him again like he’s thinking. Why does he need to think about it? Really, Kanata has no idea what’s going on in that one’s head these days. 

“We have,” he finally says, “,buuut you’ll always be the cute Kanata-san I remember!”

Kanata looks at that doting grin he’s wearing and huffs, pouting and turning away. Really, still so sentimental. He doesn’t dislike it, but coming from him, it’s...

“And you’re always going to be that ‘embarrassing’ and ‘overbearing’ Mama.”

“Correction, I’ll always be _your_ embarrassing and overbearing Mama.”

Kanata feels that warm hand pat his back and it only now dawns on him that after all this time they’ve known eachother, Mama is a bit distant when it comes to initiating any physical contact with him despite being such an affectionate person. He’s seen how touchy he is with the others, why not him?

He really doesn’t get him.

“So, how come you’re still here? It’s not like you to stand around and willingly talk to me these days, you knooow?”

“It is not that I do not ‘like’ to talk to you, Mama.” Kanata nudges his side as he speaks, “... I ‘happened’ to be going this way. I was hungry. Come with me.”

“... Huh?”

…

Mama stares at him.

He’s quiet? Mama’s never quiet. Did a cat get his tongue? 

Finally, after what felt like much too long, he speaks.

“Did you just invite me to get food with you?”

“ … yes?”

Mama’s face lights up with a bright gleam in his eyes. 

“Like a date?”

A _date?_

“No, that is not what I-”

“Juuuust kidding! _Mama Joke~☆!_ ”

Oh, Kanata is getting incredibly annoyed now. This is why he doesn’t talk to that one…

“Don’t look so mad, Kanata-san~. Anyway, I am pretty hungry, so I’d be happy to accompany you! I told you yeaaars ago, didn’t I? That I’d accompany you aaanywhere!”

Right, at the pool that night …? He still remembers that?

“... you really ‘talk’ too much. If we just stand ‘around’ here, it will get ‘dark’.” Kanata reaches for Mama’s hand as he speaks to tug him along without thinking too much about it. 

“I never see you rush? You must be really hungry, poor thing! Soooo, where are we going?”

That is a good question. He never did decide what to eat …

His face goes blank as he thinks, and slowly Mama starts to laugh.

“You didn’t get that far, did you? It’s just us two, so let’s eat whatever we want since there’s no rules! Let’s get dessert, wouldn’t you want some taiyaki? My treat, just because! ☆”

Taiyaki … definitely sounds good. Ice cream is always good; that Rogue of course knew exactly what Kanata wouldn’t say no to. He’s always known him well. He really, really … wishes he could say the same. 

“If it’s your treat, then aren’t ‘you’ the one taking me on a date?” Kanata glances out the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his face. 

Mama laughs, waving his free hand nonchalantly. “No, no! It’s not like that, you know that!”

“Mmm, do I? What a ‘shame’, a date with Mama would have made me quite ‘happy’.”

Mama’s laugh catches in his throat and pride bubbles up within Kanata at being able to catch him off guard like that. He looks away fully, forcing the fakest laugh Kanata’s heard from him in a while that isn’t helping when Kanata can see a bit of color on his face— what a cute look on him. He doesn’t wear it often and he can’t help but feel satisfied at the fact he still managed to get such a reaction from him today.

"Come on, Kanata-san, the way you say it, you sound like you mean it! You really got me there!" A grin has made its way back to his face, but he's a terrible liar. If he got so nervous about that, could he maybe ...

"Who's to say I was 'joking', Mama?" Kanata hums, swinging their joined hands together as they walk. "Didn't you always know me to be 'honest'?"

Mama’s arm is simply being pulled along before he starts swinging it along with Kanata’s. 

“I do, or, I did?! Kanata-san is acting very strange today, so it’s hard to know how to react, haha … but!! If Kanata-san wants a date, I’ll make sure you have a great time, alriiight? I’ll buy you all the taiyaki you want, and anything else!”

“Mmm, I like how I came out to get food and now I’m being ‘treated’ on a date with Mama … things have been quite ‘lucky’ for me lately, ehehe~” 

Mama tilts his head to glance at him. “You make me wonder if this was some elaborate scheme for free food. Are you growing up into a sneaky, bad boy while I’m not looking?”

“Am _not!_ ” He says with an insulted little gasp. “I am a very ‘good boy’ lately, you would be proud of me! Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with Mama. It’s been a looong time, hasn’t it?”

“It _has_ been a long time. We’ve changed a lot, haven’t we?”

They have. They’ve both grown as people, and their relationship has … changed. 

It’s stranger than it used to be.

Kanata squeezes Mama’s hand and gently bumps his shoulder into his.

“We sound like ‘old people’ when we reminisce like that. I just want to have fun with Mama on our date.”

Mama laughs, bumping back into him and tugging him along for a turn in the path to get where they’re going. 

“Someone’s _really_ in a good mood today, aren’t you?”

Kanata looks up at him and flashes a peace sign with his free hand. 

“Isn’t it normal to be excited about a ‘first date’? Don’t you feel the ‘same’?”

Mama looks. Just a little taken aback by that before he starts laughing, and for the first time today it sounds so genuine and warm.

“Yeah, I do. How many times do I have to say I’m happy to see you, Kanata-san?”

“Hmm … as many times as I want!”

Mama lets go of Kanata’s hand to throw his arm around his shoulders instead. That kind of closeness is rare for them, and Kanata can’t say he minds it at all. He laughs along with him, moving an arm around Mama.

“So I’ll say it again then, just for you! I’m happy to see you, Kanata-san!”

“I’m happy to see you, Mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write soft madakana bc I love them (again)  
> Anyway it's called lilac bc the sky does get purple at sunset but Also bc lilacs in flower language can mean "first emotion of love"


End file.
